Obstáculo fatal
by carolzinhaaruno
Summary: Tudo que Sakura mais desejava era que ele à amasse como ela. Mas o que esperar de Akasuna Sasori, ele era o criminoso mais temido da cidade. O destino literalmente pregou uma peça nela. Junto com Uchiha Mandara planejavam ficar com as empresas Uchiha's. Mas o que ela não sabe é que um certo moreno conquistara seu coração, um obstáculo fatal.
1. Abuso

Tóquio, 3 de Julho de 2012.

Nas ruas agitadas da grande cidade, passavam pessoas de todas as idades e tipos: uns iam à escola, outros precisavam chegar com hora para o trabalho, outros estavam chegando de viagem, e bem, outros por sua vez estavam planejando como derrubar as empresas Uchiha's. Duas pessoas misteriosas estavam comendo e batendo um papo muito suspeito em uma lanchonete de muito requinte. Era uma mulher muito bonita por sinal, dos olhos verdes como esmeraldas, da pele alva e do cabelo rosa exótico, além de ser parceira de um dos maiores criminosos da cidade: Akasuna Sasori. Estava do lado de um dos sócios da empresa Uchiha's conhecido como Uchiha Mandara. Um homem ambicioso, que almejava derrubar o irmão Uchiha Fugaku e ficar com a posse das empresas que eram bastante influentes no país.

- Espero poder contar com você boneca e com Sasori. Quero as empresas Uchiha's para mim e quando conseguir terá sua parte no trato. Dizia o homem à bela jovem à sua frente. Não sabia, mas aquela garota de alguma maneira seria lhe útil. Não só nos negócios. Olhava-a com malícia.

- É o mesmo que espero de você Uchiha! E não me chame de boneca, tenho nome: Akasuna Sakura. Cumpra com suas palavras. Disse se levantado e deixando um homem completamente perdido em pensamentos. Seus olhos acompanharam a jovem até a saída do local.

"Akasuna Sakura, você ainda será minha!" Pensava enquanto pagava a conta e dava algumas gorjetas para o miserável do garçom.

(...)

- Como foi o acordo com o idiota do Uchiha? Perguntava o ruivo à mulher largada na cama. Só de olhá-la daquele jeito já lhe deixava excitado. Até poderia brincar um pouquinho com ela.

- O imbecil aceitou numa boa! Dizia com um sorriso debochado no rosto. – Sabe, não pensei que seria tão fácil... Relembrava a cara de babão do Senhor Uchiha.

- Sabia, aquele velho é um pervertido! Dizia como se lesse os pensamentos da rosada.

- Mas também muito ambicioso! Acredita que ele quer as empresas do irmão? Falava enquanto olhava o ruivo com malícia.

- Disso eu já sabia! Todos os Uchihas são idiotas, e sabe de uma coisa: Ficaremos com tudo antes mesmo do Mandara! Aquele miserável terá o que merece.

- Sei, eu tenho até dó dele... Disse se aproximando do ruivo e roçando seus lábios carnudos com os avermelhados dele.

- Você com pena de alguém? Ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso.

- Por quê? Não sou tão malvada assim como pareço. Disse fazendo beicinho e enlaçando seus braços finos em seu pescoço.

- Não quero que tenha dó de ninguém! Sabe muito bem Sakura que somos criminosos. Disse ríspido e se desvencilhando dos braços da rosada. Deixando-a um pouco constrangida. Sempre fazia isso, não permitia se envolver demais com nenhuma mulher. Mesmo se fosse ela.

- Por que me trata assim? O que eu te fiz? Disse com os olhos já lacrimejados.

- Eu só não quero que se sinta culpada e me deixe na mão! Disse apertando os pulsos da rosada e a fazendo encará-lo.

- Sabe que nunca faria isso. Eu jamais deixaria você na mão! Disse tentando se aproximar do homem que ainda a encarava.

- É bom mesmo. Se eu ao menos souber de uma traição sua... Eu te mato! Dizia sussurrando em seu ouvido, com uma frieza que assustava até mesmo a rosada.

Sakura olhava o ruivo com uma expressão decepcionada. Queria chorar, mas se humilhar seria pior ainda. Sasori era um tipo de homem que não gostava de mulher nenhuma. Apenas às usava para se divertir e realizar suas fantasias sexuais. O maior erro dela era amá-lo intensamente desistiria de tudo por uma palavra de amor, ou um toque diferente de seu amado. Mas ele sempre deixou claro que ela apenas era seu objeto e nada mais. Tentava segurar as lágrimas, mas elas insistiam em cair. O ruivo a olhou com descaso e procurava manter o controle. Sakura conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

- Vai continuar chorando, assim como aquela menina bobinha que eu encontrei? Dizia se separando dela e se virando de costas para a mesma.

- Idiota! Não sou mais aquela garota... Disse limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e com a voz chorosa.

- Sakura, cuidado com suas palavras. Não sou bonzinho e você sabe disso. Segurava seu rosto com força, que chegava a deixa seu maxilar dolorido.

- Me solta! Empurrava-o com os braços frágeis, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos pela dor que estava sentindo. – Eu te odeio! Disse saindo de seus braços e correndo em direção ao banheiro. Sasori a agarrou antes de adentrar o cômodo e começou a arrancar suas peças de roupas.

- Você diz que me odeia, mas não é o que parece quando geme meu nome!

Jogou-a na cama e ficou por cima dela. Beijava seus lábios já avermelhados pela pressão dos seus sobre os dela. Explorava cada canto da boca daquela mulher, ela tentava resistir às suas investidas. Mas era impossível, ele descia seus lábios para o pescoço alvo dela e distribuía vários chupões, selinhos e beijos ardentes. Sakura tentou se afastar de Sasori, mas foi surpreendida. Ele rapidamente amarrou seus braços na cabeceira da cama a deixando impossibilitada de se mexer. Tentou se debater, mas foi inútil. Rasgou a blusa azul marinho dela, deixando amostra seus seios fartos. Beijava e sugava aqueles mamilos já eriçados pelo toque masculino. Massageou aquela barriga lisinha e desceu mais ainda distribuindo selinhos até sua calcinha vermelha. Parando tirou aquela vestimenta que tanto dificultava o ato. Distribui beijos pela intimidade já molhada e excitada da jovem. Ela se contorcia de tanto prazer, mas o ruivo era audacioso. Queria fazer a rosada pagar por cada palavra dita. Cansado daquela demora e já completamente nu, ansiava por possuí-la. Seu membro pulsante já roçava na intimidade lubrificada da mulher. Começou com estocadas lentas, até aumentar o ritmo, chegando a machucá-la.

- Aghh... Vo-você ta me ma-machucando! Dizia entre gemidos e soluços.

- Diga meu nome... Chame por mim! Mal conseguia falar pela respiração ofegante. Apertava sua cintura a trazendo mais para si. Dava estocadas cada vez mais rápidas.

- Sas-sori... Dizia ofegante em meio ao prazer que sentia com aquele homem.

Chegaram ao ápice juntos. Ele se deitou em cima da rosada, ambos suavam muito devido ao prazer que desfrutaram. Olhou para a jovem deitada ofegante e com os olhos marejados pelo abuso, completamente frio se direcionou a ela que agora se encontrava sentada na beira da cama. Com as mãos livres, massageava a pele que estava machucada pelo toque agressivo do homem.

- Não quero nunca mais ouvi-la dizer que me odeia. Da próxima vez não serei tão compreensivo! Disse com ironia na voz. – Agora arrume essa bagunça. Tratarei de alguns negócios. Adentrou o banheiro e procurou tirar o cheiro daquela mulher de seu corpo.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, mais uma vez fracassou. Deixou-se levar por aquele momento. Queria jogar tudo pro ar e esquecer o ocorrido. Até por que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ele chegava a fazer pior. Mas não desistiria do ruivo. Nenhum homem jamais tomaria o lugar dele, pois pertencia somente a ele.

"Desgraçado! Você ainda vai me amar Akasuna Sasori! E me pagar por tudo que você me fez!" Pensava enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos e ajuntando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

(...)

- Sasuke, quando voltará para o Japão? Dizia seu amigo Naruto, observando o moreno encostado à janela apreciando a paisagem do grande litoral.

- Hum? Disse um pouco confuso. – Por que essa pergunta agora? Saiu da janela e se direcionou ao sofá se sentando no mesmo.

- Sabe do que se trata. É ela não é? Disse dando um sorriso malicioso. Se Hinata visse o loiro se intrometendo na vida de Sasuke, com certeza ela o repreenderia.

- É... Falou num impulso e dando um suspiro pesado em seguida. Seus olhos ônix se encontraram distantes por breve momento. Só de pensar nela se sentia culpado.

- Já sei, está se sentindo culpado, certo? Era incrível como o loiro o conhecia tão bem. Também foram praticamente criados juntos. A única diferença era que Naruto já tinha uma família e o moreno sofria por um amor impossível. – Cara, tenho certeza que a Ino ainda te ama. Já conversou com ela?

- Tentei. Mas ela está muito decepcionada, diz que eu nunca a amei e que sou um mentiroso. Disse com certo desconforto, não gostava de lembrar o ocorrido.

- Sei... Disse um pouco chateado consigo mesmo por não ajudar o moreno. Sasuke era como se fosse seu irmão.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes. Então decidiram descer e ficar na varanda, aproveitando a beleza daquele lugar. Sentaram-se e ficaram observando e saboreando a tranqüilidade que o mar favorecia. Naruto não tirava os olhos da esposa brincando com seu filho Nakiro que fazia buracos na areia.

- Gosta muito daqui? Perguntou fazendo o loiro sair de seus devaneios.

- Sim. Gosto muito. Alias foi aqui que construir tudo que tenho de mais importante: Minha família. Disse emocionado, sorria feito um menino apaixonado.

- Hum. Falou como se entendesse o que Naruto sentia. Mas não, talvez nunca soubesse. Por que a única chance de viver isso seria com o amor de sua vida, construir uma família, amar e ser amado. E ele não tinha Ino a seu lado.

(...)

Sentada em um canto do quarto escuro, relembrava como foi tratada pelo companheiro. Chorava baixinho, abraçada as suas pernas. Ainda um pouco abalada, sentia a intimidade dolorida pela pressão sofrida.

"Não devia ter feito isso comigo. Agora estou aqui sozinha, e ainda por cima machucada. Maldito, maldito..." Deixava as lágrimas derramarem, que ardiam quando passavam pelos ferimentos no rosto. Arranjou forças para se colocar em pé e arrumar o restante da casa. Não queria provocá-lo outra vez. Não queria apanhar de novo e nem ser abusada daquela maneira.

Com os olhos avermelhados pelo choro, foi ajeitando o local devidamente. Ao olhar em direção aos lençóis impregnados de suor e um cheiro inebriante de másculo. Lembrou-se dos momentos de tormento, sentiu uma repulsa. Retiraria aqueles cobertores e os lavaria. Podia ser uma bandida, mas foi criada com manias de limpeza. Não exagerava é claro, deixava somente as coisas no lugar.

Quando terminou seus afazeres decidiu preparar algo para comer. Estava com uma fome terrível. Depois do trauma, achou melhor esquecer o fato e se comportar como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Se Sasori queria apenas que ela se sujeitasse a ele, então ela o faria. Mas seria da forma mais fria possível.


	2. Planos

- Sasori, por favor, peço clemência. Deixe-me arrumar o dinheiro em alguns dias. Pagarei-lhe tudo que devo! Disse o homem sendo amarrado por dois capangas do ruivo. Deidara e Kisame eram ótimos nesses serviços.

- Já lhe dei tempo suficiente. Falou agachando e ficando de frente para o homem. – Até fui bastante compassivo, devia tê-lo matado antes. Deu um sorriso debochado. – Sabe que não tolero atrasos, se tivesse me pagado não morreria de uma maneira tão fria. Falou dando um chute em seu estomago, fazendo o homem cuspir sangue.

- Agh... Eu só peço... Mais um pouco de... tempo. Falava com dificuldade, devido à dor causada pelo chute do criminoso.

- Acontece que estou farto de esperá-lo. E seria divertido matá-lo agora, não acham? Olhou os parceiros com um brilho assassino. Quem o conhecia, temeria o que ele faria àquele homem.

Não esperaram segundas ordens. Mataram o homem sem dó e piedade. Acabado o serviço. Revistaram o homem e roubaram-lhe sua carteira e seus documentos. De alguma maneira aquilo lhes seria útil.

Terminado o que tinham que fazer, foram direto ao apartamento do ruivo. Desconheciam o lugar, era um pouco longe de onde estavam. Chegando lá, ficaram admirados com o luxo do local. Era bonito, confortável e bem escondido. Era um ótimo lugar para se esconderem. Suspeitavam até de onde viria essa grandeza toda.

Com certeza deveria ser de seu mais novo cúmplice: Uchiha Mandara. Ele realmente era um homem corajoso, poucos confiam em Sasori. Cedera esse apartamento como um acordo de ter as empresas Uchiha's em suas mãos. Com a ajuda do ruivo e da linda jovem de cabelos róseos.

Finalmente cheguei. Agora não tem pelo que me preocupar. Acabei com o ordinário e agora quero um pouco de descanso. Vou beber e pensar numa maneira rápida de tirar Uchiha Itachi do meu caminho. Pensava enquanto se dirigia à sala. Onde será que está Sakura? Caçava a mulher com os olhos. Precisava de algumas bebidas e também de falar com ela.

- Sakura, onde você está? Disse fazendo um sinal para que os homens o esperassem na sala. Provavelmente a rosada estaria na cozinha.

Ao escutar a voz grave e sem nenhuma emoção, soube imediatamente que era ele. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Mas não se deixaria levar por suas ameaças. Levantou a cabeça e fitou-o.

- O que você quer? Disse olhando para os olhos castanhos que tanto lhe chamavam a atenção.

- Quero que pegue algumas cervejas na geladeira e as leve para mim na sala. Disse como se quisesse matá-la, pelo atrevimento. – E me respeite, não fale dessa maneira comigo. Ou então serei obrigado a lhe ensinar como se trata seu companheiro. E não será de uma forma agradável. Falava com ironia na voz e colocando suas mãos no queixo erguido da mulher.

- As levarei para você! Disse se desvencilhando das mãos nojentas do homem que a tocava. Viu-o dando um de seus sorrisos debochados e indo em direção à sala.

Como posso amá-lo ainda? Às vezes sinto nojo, ódio, mas outras vezes sinto desejo, paixão... Amor. Tento tratá-lo de uma maneira fria mais não consigo. Mas não posso desistir agora! Fá-lo-ei pagar por tudo que me fez, mesmo que seja perigoso. Conheço-o muito bem e se eu falhar, seria uma coisa fatal.

Pegando as cervejas e indo em direção ao lugar onde os homens estavam, viu-os conversarem alguma coisa que a mesma não podia ouvir, pois quando adentrou a sala pararam e seus olhares se direcionavam a ela. Colocou as bebidas em cima da mesinha do centro da sala. Recusando os olhares maliciosos que os homens lhe lançavam, se direcionou novamente à cozinha.

Antes de adentrar o cômodo, Sasori segurou seus braços e a puxou para o quarto. Fitou-a com desdém. Soltando seu braço, e olhando a expressão da mulher em sua frente, prosseguiu. – Escute bem. Estou tratando de assuntos importantes. E não quero que saia desse quarto até que eu termine. Disse procurando os orbes verdes, que não o fitavam. - Entendeu? Disse erguendo seu queixo. Fazendo-a fitá-lo.

- Sim. Não precisa se preocupar. Não te incomodarei. Falou com um pouco de frieza. O ruivo estranhou a atitude da rosada, mas não discutiria com ela agora, deixaria isso para depois. Saiu do quarto e deixou-a sozinha.

Chegando à sala viu os dois homens comentando sobre sua mulher. Aquilo estava o incomodando. Mas não por está com ciúmes, mas por que Sakura era uma propriedade dele e de mais ninguém. Se alguém ousasse tocá-la, mataria tanto ele quanto ela.

- Kisame, viu como a Sakura está muito mais gostosa. Pena que o Sasori não compartilhe a mulher dele! Dava um sorriso malicioso, já com o membro inquieto dentro da calça.

- Ele tem bom gosto. Com uma mulher daquelas, realizaria todas as minhas fantasias sexuais. Falava enquanto engolia a bebida.

- Falando de minha mulher? Dizia observando as expressões dos dois homens sentados no sofá. Poderia estar nervoso, ou até capá-los. Mas não, ele simplesmente estava desconfiado da rosada, saberia o porquê daquela atitude estranha. Permaneciam calados, temiam a reação do ruivo. – Perguntei se estavam falando da Sakura?

- Sim, estávamos. Disse Deidara olhando diretamente para o homem à sua frente.

- Sakura é uma mulher muito bonita e submissa, só estávamos a admirando. Falou Kisame convicto.

Sakura realmente era tudo isso. Mas aquela não era ela. Desconfiava da maneira como o tinha tratado. Mas deveria ser pelo abuso de mais cedo. Pelo comentário devia matá-los mais precisaria deles e Sakura não era tão importante para ele, ao ponto de desistir de seus negócios.

- Espero que seja só isso. Disse dando um gole da bebida e se sentando no sofá. – Mas não vieram aqui para falar de minha mulher. Precisamos achar um jeito de matarmos Uchiha Itachi! E devemos fazer isso logo. Não quero perda de tempo e sabem disso.

- Então o plano é matar o filho de Uchiha Fugaku, certo? Deidara balançava a latinha de cerveja em mãos. – Será uma coisa difícil. Quase não o vejo.

- Não. Será uma coisa bem pensada. Uchiha Mandara está ao nosso favor. Disse com os pensamentos distantes. Enquanto pegava um de seus cigarros, guardado na jaqueta preta. – Aceita algum? Ofereceu aos homens que estavam pensativos.

Pegaram e enquanto fumavam discutiam o que deviam fazer para tirar a vida de um Uchiha. Seria uma coisa sem dúvida nenhuma perigosa. Mas Sasori gostava do perigo.

- Podíamos matá-lo quando saísse da empresa. Soube que depois que Uchiha Fugaku ficou doente, ele que cuida dos negócios da empresa.

- É até que podíamos. Mas como faremos isso, Deidara? Disse interrompendo o raciocínio do loiro.

- É bem simples. Vamos vigiá-lo. Saberemos a hora que ele sai da empresa e o mataremos da forma menos suspeita possível. Dizia Sasori se levantando do sofá. – Começaram amanhã! Quero saber a rotina desse miserável logo, sejam rápidos e eficientes. Falava enquanto fumava mais alguns cigarros. Mas vocês sabem me dizer se Uchiha Fugaku, possui mais algum filho?

- Bem pelo que soubemos, ele tem um filho mais novo. Disse Kisame observando a expressão do ruivo.

- E você acha que esse inútil seja um problema? Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha esperando a resposta do homem.

- Não que eu acho. Pelo que sei, não está no Japão e com certeza não deve dar a mínima para os negócios da empresa.

- Sabe qual é o nome dele? Perguntou interessado. Qualquer informação devia ser considerada.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Disse Deidara tirando o cigarro da boca e se pondo de pé.

- Interessante. Tratarei de saber mais sobre ele.

(...)

- Queria tanto saber o que eles conversam! Encostou o ouvido na tentativa de escutar alguma coisa. Ouvia apenas risadas. Acho que devem ta planejando algo contra os Uchihas. No fundo, no fundo se sentia um pouco angustiada pelo fato de ajudá-los nesse golpe. Mas se desistisse estaria sendo fraca e traçando seu próprio destino: a morte.

Por um impulso abriu a porta devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho e se direcionou a sala. Encostou-se à parede que dava para a mesma e ficou analisando as feições dos homens pela pequena brecha da porta.

Que merda... Cheguei na hora que a conversa acabou. Mas antes disso ouvi um nome que me chamou muita atenção. Sasuke Uchiha! Queria conhecer aquela pessoa! Se o nome já lhe causara aquela sensação, então se o visse. Pelo pouco que ouvir ele é o filho mais novo de Uchiha Fugaku. Mas não pensarei nisso agora. Tenho que ir antes que o imbecil do Sasori me veja! Saiu de lá antes que os homens a vissem.

(...)

Tenho que admitir que aquela conversa de mais cedo, me deixou muito confuso. Por um lado penso em voltar ao Japão, mas por outro prefiro ficar aqui. Pelo menos nesse lugar esqueço as coisas, principalmente a Ino. Só de pensar que tudo que nós construímos foi em vão. Pensava enquanto se deitava na cama de solteiro do quarto de hospedes. – Como eu queria apagar isso da minha mente, aquelas palavras...

Flashback On:

- Como você pode fazer isso? Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu fui uma idiota de achar que você me amasse! Eu te odeio! Dizia lhe tacando objetos a fim de acertá-lo.

- Ino, acalme-se! Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer isso. Disse tentando se aproximar da mulher e segurar seu braço.

- Mentiroso! Você teve, e foi na maior cara de pau! Disse recuando alguns passos e o fitando com os olhos lacrimejados.

- Eu não tive culpa! Armaram para nos separar e você sabe disso. Os olhos ônix a encaravam.

- Não foi o que pareceu quando você dormiu com aquela vadia! Gritava e tentava parar de chorar, mas as lagrimas insistiam em cair. – Vai negar agora?

- Eu estava fora de mim! Eu não me lembro como tudo aconteceu. Disse sincero.

- Mesmo assim não acredito em você! Deu uma pausa respirou fundo e disse: - É melhor pararmos por aqui.

Olhei para ela estático. Não estava acreditando. Será que ela terminaria comigo só por causa de um plano idiota? Mas tudo demonstrava que sim. Ela não confiava em mim. E se fosse para ser assim, a separação seria melhor para nós dois. – Então se é isso que você quer não vou lhe impedir. Se não acredita em mim, não posso fazer nada. Disse se virando de costas para a loira. Só se despertou de seus devaneios quando viu o barulho da porta sendo fechada com brutalidade.

Flashback Off.

Voltarei amanhã mesmo para o Japão. Não posso esperar mais! Resolverei minha vida, já estou cansado de indecisões! Já arrumava as malas e colocava suas roupas rapidamente. Sentiu um alivio. Finalmente retornaria à cidade. Gostava do litoral, da tranquilidade. Mas o que adiantaria viver num lugar de paz, se dentro dele havia um vazio? Tinha esperanças de reconsquitar a loira. Dormiu com aquele pensamento, mas mal sabia que o destino já lhe preparava um caminho diferente e não era do lado de Ino.


	3. Destino

Sasori e seus companheiros se despediam. Estavam lúcidos apesar de beberem tanto. Amanhã tratariam de vigiar o Uchiha, por isso deveriam estar menos ativos. Quando os dois homens haviam saído, o ruivo foi em direção ao quarto. Precisaria descansar e manter os pensamentos no plano que seria executado. Mas pensava muito na atitude de sua mulher, isso o deixava inseguro quanto a ela.

- Maldita! Por que consegue tirar os meus pensamentos do foco! Sussurrava baixinho. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu a mulher já em profundo sono. Realmente era tarde, estava tão concentrado em seus assuntos que esqueceu a hora. Se tivesse tempo conversaria com ela agora! Mas como estava cansado deixaria para amanhã.

Deitava-se ao lado da rosada. De repente uma vontade estranha lhe percorreu o corpo. Sentia falta de seus beijos e de quando dormiam abraçados. Mas o que estava pensando? Ela era apenas para lhe satisfazer os desejos. Para aliviá-lo e conceder-lhe prazer. Prometeu nunca mais se apegar a ninguém depois da morte de seus pais. E não seria ela que mudaria esses sentimentos. Resolveu afastar os pensamentos e dormir logo. Precisava estar ótimo no dia seguinte.

(...)

O dia realmente estava diferente, algo mais bonito resplandecia naquele céu azulado. O sol por sua vez brilhava intensamente. Vários raios de luz adentravam o quarto onde o moreno estava dormindo, iluminando o lindo corpo deitado sobre a cama.

Seus olhos foram aos poucos se abrindo e se adaptando com a claridade. Lembrou-se imediatamente que voltaria ao Japão e se pôs de pé rapidamente.

Adentrou o banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal. Pegou suas coisas e foi diretamente para a cozinha, onde encontrou Hinata alimentando Nakiro. Ria de como o garoto se lambuzava de leite. Via a morena ficar furiosa e limpar o filho inúmeras vezes.

Naruto tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha e deparando aquela cena ria junto com o moreno. Serviram-se e quando estavam satisfeitos, resolveram conversar um pouco. O loiro não percebera que Sasuke já estava de malas prontas.

- Naruto, Hinata eu tenho que ir! Disse olhando os dois que ficaram surpresos. – Eu voltarei hoje para o Japão. Levantava-se da cadeira. – Gostaria de ficar mais algum tempo com vocês só que tenho assuntos pendentes para resolver. – E sabe não quero incomodá-los. Disse já com as malas em mãos.

- Você nunca será um incomodo para nós, teme! Dizia o loiro relembrando os velhos tempos. – Mas entendo esses seus "assuntos"! Sasuke corou pelo comentário e a morena ficou perplexa com o marido.

- Já que você sabe baka, então poderia ser pelo menos mais discreto! Dava um cascudo de leve no amigo.

- Sentiremos sua falta! Disse o loiro e sua esposa. – Sinta-se à vontade de voltar quando quiser! Estaremos sempre de braços abertos para recebê-lo. Falava ao moreno que se dirigia à porta. Pegou Nakiro pela última vez e saiu.

- Foi bom passar esse tempo com vocês! Disse acenando e se direcionando ao jato que seu pai lhe providenciara.

Naruto, sua esposa e o filho acenavam para o moreno que adentrava o jato. O loiro sabia que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa. Viu-o subir e adentrar o veiculo e sumir depois de alguns instantes.

Meu coração estava aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo: inseguro. Será que estava certo de que tudo se resolveria, assim de uma hora para outra? Mas pra que adiar o que um dia viria à tona? Estava ansioso, minhas mãos suavam. Mas para que tanto nervosismo? Nem era pelo fato de estar retornando ao Japão. Mas porque a veria e isso o deixava fora de si. Finalmente resolveria sua vida ou complicaria mais.

(...)

Sakura acordou e viu ruivo ainda em profundo sono. Dormindo tão sereno e tranqüilo, nem parecia aquele Sasori que ela conhecia. Queria lhe acariciar os cabelos, beijá-lo. Mas não faria, depois do que aconteceu preferia lhe demonstrar o menor carinho possível.

Levantou- se rapidamente sem acordá-lo e fez sua higiene matinal. Não entendia mais estava sentindo algo diferente. Uma sensação estranha, mais não ruim. Como se algo fosse acontecer, que poderia mudar completamente a sua vida.

Pegou uma folha de papel e escreveu um bilhete ao ruivo. Sairia e voltaria logo, ia fazer algumas compras e não demoraria muito. Precisava avisá-lo se não ele ficaria muito furioso e ela não queria provocá-lo. Pegou a bolsa que sempre levara para fazer compras e saiu depressa.

Passeando pelas ruas agitadas, se maravilhou com algumas lojas. Decidiu comprar roupas novas e experimentá-las. Amava vestidos, saias e shorts. Sasori gostava dela mais sexual, preferia-a mais sedutora. Mas estava enjoando disso, não que não quisesse ser atraente. Sentia desgosto de agradar o parceiro e ser humilhada daquela forma. Estava cansada de só fazer a vontade dele.

Comprou algumas roupas conforme seu gosto. Estava encantada com as novas formas que ela recebia. Mas não tinha que reclamar tinha um corpo belo e cheio de curvas, um rosto angelical e os olhos encantadores: verdes como esmeraldas. E cabelo de uma cor rosa estonteante. Seus cabelos eram curtos, devido à sua mãe que sempre os deixara assim. Nunca o deixou crescer. Mas também não se preocupava muito com isso.

Saia de uma e passava para outra loja. Tanto dinheiro que tinha em seu cheque, que nem sonhando gastaria tudo em um dia. Realmente Mandara tinha sido generoso com ela, lhe dando aquela quantia considerável. O plano nem tinha sido executado ainda e ela já estava desfrutando do dinheiro. Mas já era meio caminho andado. Sasori já estava com tudo em suas mãos. Mas claro que ele não sabia que o Uchiha tinha lhe dado todo aquele dinheiro. Depois daquela conversa com ele no restaurante decidiu ser um pouco mais esperta que o ruivo.

(...)

Sasuke chegou à casa de seu pai e foi logo sendo recebido por um abraço do mesmo. Ele estava tão vulnerável que mal conseguia ficar em pé. O moreno retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade e ajudou seu pai a se acomodar de novo à cama.

- Filho que bom que está de volta! Falou enquanto se deitava sobre a enorme e macia cama. Sua mãe e todos nós sentimos sua falta! Dizia olhando o grande homem que Sasuke havia se tornado.

- Senhor Fugaku... Falava de uma forma carinhosa com o pai. – Também sentir muita falta de vocês. Eu sei que passei bastante tempo fora. Mas foi para eu esquecer um pouco das coisas. A voz saia falha, pensar no motivo pela qual saiu do Japão era um tanto pessoal. – Mas o que importa é que estou de volta!

- É muito bom que venha para ficar... cof, cof, cof... Ajudará Itachi com os negócios da empresa, já que estou muito doente. Não viverei muito tempo e... Foi interrompido pelo filho.

- Por favor, pai você ainda viverá muito tempo. Vaso ruim não quebra fácil. Ria da expressão do velho. – Mas pode contar comigo para o que precisar! Falou dando um abraço no homem que se encontrava emocionado.

- Realmente nunca pensei em ouvi-lo falar essas palavras um dia. Estou orgulhoso de você meu filho. Disse se afastando do moreno e lhe bagunçado os cabelos.

- Hum. Demorou uns instantes para sair do transe e disse: Tenho que ir à empresa! Preciso ver Itachi. Quero saber como ele se saiu esse tempo todo sem mim! Falava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. – Voltarei mais tarde. Ia em direção à porta da casa.

- Cuidado com os paparazzi! Ria baixinho. Sabia como o filho tinha trauma deles. Não era por motivos absurdos, mas o moreno preferia ficar longe deles. Toda vez que eles lhe perseguiam era sinal de problemas.

- Pode deixar... Ouviu a voz do mesmo ao longe. Já dentro do carro seguia direção à empresa, ansioso para ver ser irmão Itachi. Ele podia ser insurpotável às vezes, mas continuava sendo de seu sangue.

Mal posso esperar para adentrar a empresa novamente. Deve está tudo diferente. E como será que estão os negócios? Espero que esteja tudo em perfeita harmonia. Só que tinha um infeliz nessa história toda. Estava tão empolgado com sua volta ao Japão que esqueceu o ordinário. Sim, seu tio Mandara que adorava tirar proveito dele. Mas aquele imbecil iria ver só. Pensava com olhos distantes. Acabaria com sua mordomia.

(...)

Sakura estava no vestuário. Vestia-se e contemplava os olhares invejosos de certas mulheres. Estava achando divertido, poderiam lhe invejar o quanto quisessem, não estava nem aí. Pegou mais algumas roupas e foi experimentá-las. Dessa vez estava vendo algumas lingeries. Se trocou e mal percebeu que esquecera sua roupa no outro bloco.

Enquanto isso:

Estava dirigindo quando se deparou com várias lojas. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Ino. Sabia como ela era louca por roupas, não importasse à que ela usasse sempre ficava linda. Aquele pensamento lhe fez avistar uma cabeleira loira em meios aos emaranhados de roupas. Seria ela? Não, impossível! Mas e se fosse não perderia essa oportunidade! Desceu do carro movido pelas emoções. E foi ao encontro da mulher que ele julgava ser Ino.

- Ino? Perguntou tocando de leve o ombro da moça. Seu coração estava acelerado.

- Añ... Acho que você me confundiu. Mas não tem problema, posso ser a Ino, se você quiser! Disse se aproximando do moreno.

- Nunca! Você nem chega aos pés dela. Virou as costas à mulher que o olhava furiosa. Decidiu sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas não conseguiu. Já havia paparazzi para tudo quanto é lado.

Desgraça... E agora o que vou fazer?! Provavelmente não terei tempo de chegar ao meu carro. O único jeito e adentrar essas lojas. Correu apressado antes de alguém vê-lo. Pensou estar livre, mas quando viu aquela cambada de gente correndo atrás dele, se desesperou. Entrou em uma loja grande e pediu ao dono que o despistassem.

Completamente ofegante pela corrida, entrou em um vestuário feminino. Não percebendo alguém do seu lado. Olhou e viu uma mulher linda, muito atraente e por incrível que pareça dos cabelos rosados. Não teve tempo de sair do local. Teve que ficar ali espremido com ela para não ser pego.

-Ei, o que pensa que estar fazendo? Falou tentando se cubrir. Droga esqueci que deixei minha roupa no outro vestuário, Putz. E agora só me faltava essa: um louco entrar no meu vestuário. E ainda por cima me olhando com essa cara de tarado. – Sai daqui seu safado! Batia no Uchiha.

- Ai, Ai... Calma aí! Eu não sou o que você está pensando! Olhou aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas se ofuscarem. Falou sussurrando. Mais que merda... Pensei que ia me enconder em um local seguro e encontro logo uma louca por aqui. De principio fiquei espantado a moça estava com uma lingerie vermelha. Tive que me controlar para não olhar suas curvas. Realmente era muito bonita, mas aqueles olhos eram encantadores. Pensava enquanto encarava-a. Percebeu alguém se aproximar e tampou a boca da rosada. Ficando praticamente colado com ela. –Shii...

- Uñh... Añ... A rosada tentava falar. Se debatendo com o moreno que olhava em seus olhos com uma expressão de indiferença.

Eu podia sentir ele perto de mim. Mas por Kami! O que estava acontecendo? Venho fazer compras e um desprovido de juízo me faz passar por essa situação. O pior não era nem isso! Acontece que estou gostando de estar perto dele. É como se o conhecesse. E o desgraçado ainda é bonito, com esses cabelos arrepiados e aqueles olhos incrivelmente escuros, me lembrava muito às pedras ônix. Fora que possuía um corpo esculpido. Ele mexia com sua sanidade. Afastou aqueles pensamentos e tentou sair dali.

Se tinha uma coisa que precisava fazer era deixar aquele vestuário o mais rápido possível. E isso até o momento estava praticamente impossível.


End file.
